


Puzzlement

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s03e01 Lia, F/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he wraps his arms around her in reunion, Mitchell feels whole again. (Originally posted on 4/1/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzlement

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first Being Human fanfic. I used to really enjoy this series and I hope y'all enjoy this fic!

He hears his name.

The sweetest voice, calling his name. It is enough to shake the shock of hearing about his oncoming death.

Mitchell turns and sees her.

She's as radiant as ever, if a little ragged from the time she's spent here. He wants to tear down the whole concept of limbo just for her, just because she's suffered so much in time she was here. He can hardly imagine what it must have been like for her because he knows what life without her was like, and he'd rather not face that concept again. Ever.

Her arms surround him and it's the most magnificent feeling he can imagine.

As soon as he wraps his arms around her in reunion, Mitchell feels whole again.

It's the most cliche of feelings, but also the most accurate.

Her departure from him - from _all_ of them - was one of the most painful, excruciating things he'd ever experienced. It was like taking the worst thing anyone could ever deal with and multiplying it by the highest number imaginable.

And now...

Now the breath coming out between his lips is unforced, without pain. His chest feels like it is going to burst, for lack of a better description.

She feels like she always has. Her slight form hasn't changed, and the soft fabric of her gray sweater is comforting against his tough, tarnished hands. His memories during her absense had been just that - memories. They couldn't do justice to the actual form of her, pressed tightly against his own. Her scent fills his nostrils, and he inhales deeply, not able to get enough of her, not even now.

He can't seem to focus on anything that isn't her, and it's strange. It is strange for him to lose himself in something that doesn't involve blood or the lust surrounding it. It's strange, but pleasant.

She says his name under her breath, almost like a mantra, something that he's missed for so long. The sound of her voice, saying his name in a way that isn't petrified or frightened or desperate. This is pure adoration, gratefulness, and just _her_.

Mitchell finds himself breathing out and saying, "Oh, Annie, _Annie_..."

In response, she clings to him tighter.

Despite their surroundings, he can't find anything wrong with this moment. All that matters is that she's with him. She's safe. She's coming home to live with him and George and Nina. It seems like nothing dark can touch their lives ever again. (He pushes away thoughts of what Lia said to him on that damned train.)

Things are normal.

Things are _right_.

She is with him and that's all that matters.

He keeps this in his mind as her hand finds its way into his own, a careful and reassuring gesture.

Mitchell figures he can stay like this for eternity.


End file.
